During this period, NCGC and the collaborative team worked to screen approximately 6,000 compounds mostly (derived from natural products). A miniaturized high-throughput screening assay was developed to detect Zika virus (Ugandan 766) infection, which causes a viral cytopathic effect (CPE) in Vero cells. CPE inhibition was measured by viability assay in a miniaturized 1536-well qHTS assay format. Hit compounds were identified and cherry-picked for further testing in Dengue, West Nile and Yellow Fever flavivirus assays to determine selectivity.